


Fate - Blinded, Cursed & Lost

by JaliceCookie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Cursed, Eraklyon, F/M, Fairy, Fate, Friendship, Hospital, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: A year ago, Ricki lost her Eyesight due to a mistake by her best friend Stella. Queen Luna covered up the true Story and had the blinded Fairy taken to a facility in Eraklyon. There she meets a Fairy whose magical powers have been almost completely destroyed by a Curse. Can the two Girls make this dark place shine a little brighter  - or will they get lost in their own Darkness?
Kudos: 2





	Fate - Blinded, Cursed & Lost

Darkness. Black creepy darkness greeted Ricki this Morning when she opened her Eyes.

The decreasing hope that this horrible event was just a Nightmare and the Result of too much Popcorn combined with Alcohol during a slumber Party was downright destroyed again.

Every time Ricki opened her Eyes after waking up, it wasn't a Nightmare or a Hallucination - it was the horribly painful Reality. The Reality that she had to cope with again for almost a Year.

It never got easier with waking up, with each glance, with each morning that she opend her Eyes. That Darkness was always there. It wasn't cool or exciting to be blind. It was one of the most scary things out there.

It was uncomfortable even for a Fairy. Mainly because no cure was found in Ricki's Case. Blinded Fairies were limited in healing ... the chance of being healed by magic and regaining sight was in the lower range.

"Good morning Ricki. I have a surprise for you. You are getting a roommate this afternoon. She has been in our facility for a while and the Management said it would be better if .... you live in the same room together" - the Voice of the Nurse got into Ricki's ear.

She knew that she was still in bed and based on the surrounding noises, the fairy could perceive that the Nurse had come into her room alone.

Another disadvantage of losing your sight was - you never knew if people were lying in your face or not.

And after almost a year in this Facility, Ricki was unfortunately still not able to get certified as a perfect lie test.

She just had to rely on her hearing. And on her other senses that are still working.

"Have you tried sleepwalking again? You know that the doors in the Facility are locked with magic overnight. To avoid ....accidents", the Nurse whispered in her ear while she helped Ricki get up, change clothes and brush her Teeth.

*******

Then the Fairy was brought into the dining room. The noise level rose immediately and the overstimulation made the Fairy nervous. She felt a slight tingling sensation in her fingers - but her magic would not activate.

The light fairy was no longer able to unleash her powers. Something stopped them. Like a clockwork in which a small part was missing. She knew that she maybe was still able to use her powers - but she didn't know how to succeed.

The noise level in the dining room decreased during breakfast.

Ricki was able to filter certain noises. The kitchen assistants talked about the worse food and cooking skills of the cook. They spoke softly and thought no one would hear. 

Losing one of your senses was difficult. It wasn't a blessing or a curse - it was a circumstance she had to live with. She hadn't choose this life.

It was a mistake. A mistake from her best friend Stella. The two girls had grown up together in the Solaria, there had been fantastic slumber parties in the Castle - Queen Luna had given Ricki an apartment in the upscale neighborhood of the kingdom, after the death of her parents.

She and Stella had an unshakable friendship.

They had had so much fun and could rely on each other. Until one evening. Until the day when Stella couldn't control her emotions and magic.

This mistake cost Ricki her Eyesight. And the worst part of the situation was, that Queen Luna not only covered up the truth, no, she was also the reason why Ricki is living in this institution for a year now.

The healing facility in the Kingdom of Eraklyon was ... more like a Prison. It was the place where the ´broken and lost Cases´ were kept.

Similar to a Psychiatry but for Fairies and other supernatural beings.

There were therapy sessions, mean sadistic guards, and contact with the outside world was restricted. Just like your own freedom.

Ricki had never been able to tell Stella, that she wasn't blaming her. She never had been able to tell her best friend, that despite this terrible incident, they still had a deep and honest friendship. That Stella was still her best Friend. 

Ricki hadn't heard from Stella for a year. That hurt the fairy the most. Stella was sure to blame herself terribly - and Ricki wouldn’t be surprised if Queen Luna hadn’t even told her Daughter the place , where she had been dragged. It should all be so wonderfully covered up. Like Ricki was gone from this magical World.

Because Queen Luna had covered up the story - the truth perfectly. Her daughter Stella was now considered the insane one, the crazy Bitcht, the Monster that deliberately blinded her best Friend - just for fun.

And Ricki knew that Stella wasn't a Monster. She was her best Friend. Unfortunately, very many people saw it very differently.

And there was nothing Ricki could do to change this Injustice. She no longer had a say in that.

No parents to interfere or anyone would belive her. In the eyes of the Nurses and the Management of this Facility, Ricki was so traumatized by her blindness , that she had completely stopped beign herself and she was living in a dream world.

How wrong they were. Ricki tried desperately every day to find a way out of this Chaos.

She wanted so much to reach out to Stella and talk to her, hug her again and just hear her voice one more time.

But how should you get out of a Prison - when everything was black before her eyes?

Ricki didn't limit herself to communication , because she wasn't able to do it - no, the Fairy was silent because she filtered the important from the unimportant Information.

"Ricki? Breakfast is over - I'll take you to your therapy session now" - the Nurse's voice penetrated the blind Fairy's ear again and she just nodded.

Nobody would be surprised or upset if she had answered.

She could actually do without the therapy, which consisted of light magic exercises applied to her.

But disobedience and rebellious behavior were punished. There were rules to be followed. 

And Ricki hated those rules. She wanted to let these rules go up in flames.

But unfortunately she wasn't a fire fairy just a light fairy with broken skills.

*******

".... don't go any further - you're running over the little mouse!"

It was an unhappy voice that Ricki heard on the way to her Room. The nurse welcomed her after the Therapy session and explained that her new roommate was already in her Room.

The unfortunate voices were joined by two male voices - who explained rather severely and angrily to the sad voice, that there were no mice in the Asylum and that she should not try to leave the room again.

During the day it was for the residents - if they weren't living in the closed ward for the hard cases , no problem to leave their Rooms.

Ricki had never tried - it was complicated when she could see nothing but the creepy darkness.

"In there! Now! Ah there you are. I think it is better to lock the room door. For the first night. We should high up her medication", Ricki heard one of the male Nurses whisper very softly to her nurse. She pretended not to have noticed and yawned once tired.

"All right. Well - we'll see you later - dinner will be brought to your room. I need a coffee - what about you guys?" said the nurse and Ricki was send into her room - the door slammed shut and was sealed by magic.

They were locked in and her new roommate didn't seem surprised.

Ricki heard a rustle from the bed by the door. It was the empty and unused bed. Why did she get a roommate now after a year? She had gotten along well before too.

*******

"There was really a little mouse. I saw it . Mean Adults!", - Ricki heard the girl's voice more clearly and a small detail could be heard. She looked incredibly young and innocent.

"Unfortunately I didn't see anything. You're my new roommate, aren't you? I'm Ricki", said Ricki in the direction of the bed. The rustling died and the fairy felt a look on her.

"She disappeared very quickly - in the hallway and I didn't understand what she was saying ...", came the childlike sounding voice back - steps approached the blind one Fee now and Ricki could clearly feel the presence of her roommate. She had to stand just a few steps away from her.

" What's your name? You sound very young. Sure they weren't wrong about the children's ward and why did you want to understand the mouse? Are you an animal fairy?", asked Ricki after a few Seconds.

"I was an animal Fairy. Before ... the accident happened. Now I understand the Animals very poorly and they don't understand me at all. My magic is almost ... completely destroyed by the accident. The healers say it's a Curse . Oh, by the way, my name is Elisa", introduced the other fairy herself. Ricki had rarely had anything to do with an animal Fairy before and what did she mean by a Curse?

"A curse Elisa? Is there any magic stron enough, that can be used for Curses?", Ricki asked skeptically.

"It sounds like an old Fairytale - but it's true. I don't know who cursed me ... I just have a blurry image in my head , when I want to remember the day. But in my nightmares the pain is so intense. The Magic was so dark and the worst part is, that my mom and my friends think I was kidnapped by the burned ones... you know, I went to school in Alfea a year ago, I wanted to help a duckling that crossed the barrier it got lost..... then came the person who cursed me .... I am a useless, lost little Fairy girl .... and nobody believes me..they think I´am went insane...", said Elisa and the Sadness in her voice seemed to occupy the whole room.

Was it true what she said? Ricki had become cautious when it came to magic outbreaks and curses.

"That's a shitty feeling. But forgive me if I find it hard to believe you, if I can't see you", it came from Ricki's lips somewhat arrogantly.

Sometimes she wished so badly for her eyesight back and, best of all, her magic too.

*******

"You really don't see anything? But you are a light fairy? The Adults said you were once a light Fairy. Can't you wish to be able to see for a brief moment?", Elisa asked her in childish Voice.

At first Ricki wanted to say bitchily that they weren't in a Fairy tale and that it was unrealistic.

But then this suggestion became more and more interesting to her and she had never thought about it.

Even if it was far from the possibilities - Ricki had nothing to lose, did she?

"That's the stupidest and most naive idea I've heard in a long time - what do I have to lose? And since we have to get along as roommates .... well, why not give it a chance?", Ricki snorted and closed her eyes.

And then the light fairy felt her fingers tingling and for a brief moment a bright outline appeared in her inside eye, which seemed to take on a sharpened by some sun's rays.  
For a moment, Ricki could see the outline of a little girl of about 5 years - she had straw-blonde hair, green-brown eyes and all of a sudden a little white mouse was sitting on her shoulder ...

Ricki winced, stumbled backwards, and landed on the Floor.

She was too surprised by what she had seen.

A small hand carefully grabbed her hand and Ricki clearly felt the little mouse running over her shoulder.

She had nothing against mice - in general it was rare enough to see an animal in the Asylum.

The little mouse sniffed the earrings that Ricki was wearing and walked over her other arm back onto Elisa's shoulder.

*******

"Did it work? Are you hurt Ricki? The stone floor is very uncomfortable. Oh there you are Blueberry. I knew you found a way to get into the room again", Elisa asked carefully and with the last part she clearly meant the little mouse.

"No, everything is fine. I think it worked ... why are you so young? Is ... is it the Curse? Did it makes you younger and almost completely stole your magical powers?", Ricki inquired a little more interested.

From what she'd seen, she didn't want to dismiss everything as a ghost or hallucination.

"Yes. I was supposed to start my first year of school in Alfea a year ago. I asked my Mom if I could see the grounds and the poor duckling had to go back to his Mother. I have a big heart for Animals", Elisa explained and Ricki nodded slightly.

Elisa seemed to fare similarly to her - and so the two told each other about their fates.

Blueberry the little mouse had made herself comfortable at one of the cupboards in the meantime and is fighting against woolly mouse.

*******

"... and you really ate popcorn and drank alcohol? That doesn't taste good together, does it?", giggled Elisa when Ricki had told her about one of the legendary pajama parties with Stella.

"It was the best a part fter a movie night. I miss that time with Stella. I miss my normal life. You can tell me what you want, but here live in this prison , a normal life is not possible," replied Ricki and for the first time in one She felt like laughing forever.

"Maybe Blueberry the Mouse can try to steal some popcorn from the kitchen ... or she brings me a key and then we just sneak past the Magic? I really want to hear and feel the warmth and nature again you know...outside.... and I know a secret path that leads to the outside", whispered Elisa excitedly.

"A secret path? Don't the Guards and Nurses notice it, when someone is not in the room at night?" asked Ricki with a smile.

"Not at night ... during the day ... between lunch and dinner. I've already tried to run outside - but I'm too small to get to the doorknob ...", Elisa explained in frustration.

Then Ricki had an idea - if there was a possibility to escape from here, they should use it.7

  
"... what if I come with you? We could definitely make a good team and leave this place for good?", suggested Ricki.

Back in the old Days, she had always been up for an adventure with Stella. And similar fates are supposed to connect something like Friendship right?

  
"Would you do that? That would be so cool. But we have to wait for a good moment ... not today, the door is magically locked until ... but maybe in the next few day?", Elisa replied excitedly. Ricki clearly liked the idea.

"Good, that's how we do it. You mentioned your Mom Elisa. Does she work at the School?", asked Ricki after a while. She had told Elisha about the dilemma and the drama with Queen Luna.

"My mom is the Director of the School", was the Answer and that surprised Ricki.

"You are the daughter of Farah Dowling? But she is a mental fairy ... how can you be an animal Fairy?", Ricki was surprised to hear that.

"Oh - my Dad has the magic to heal animals ... well he ran away shortly after I was born - and my mom had to raise me alone ...", Elisa explained. Well, that made sense.

Suddenly there was a faint rumble near the cupboard.

"Has your mouse really just fallen from the Closet?" asked Ricki after a few seconds.

"Yes, but she landed on my bed. Maybe she wanted to try if she can fly?", Elisa said seriously - before the two girls broke out into a happy laughter.

Perhaps this was the Start of a new, strange and unique friendship.

Maybe Ricki and Elisa could help each other to find a way out of this Chaos and with a little strength and effort , they might even be able to successfully escape the Darkness that tries to drown them down every day.

**THE END**


End file.
